Gnome (GoE)
Gnomes are small humanoids with large heads. In this setting, they were created by the goddess Pamora. Description Per the MM History They were created by Pamora. Clever beings, they developed advanced agricultural practices, such as selective breeding. Most crops in the world were originally mundane plants until the gnomes bred them for size, taste, and nutrition. They also discovered brewing and textile-making. As their lands prospered, some of their people began to gather into cities. These developed their own governments, but each became connected to the rest through trade. Eventually some of these formed a confederation. In their expansion, they came across the Bullywugs. The gnomes were excited about the prospect of new markets and taught these creatures many things. A few cities eventually formed and joined the confederation as well. In seeking new markets, the confederation developed sea-faring technology and went out looking for more species to trade with. They landed on the far side of the Western Sea and established a town there, Glasglaw, where they make the world's finest glassware. Important Settlements * Wittlewright: The oldest and largest Gnomish settlement, situated on Dragon's Head, the Western Peninsula. * Glasglaw: A major trade port between Dragon's Head and the rest of the continent. It is particularly known for its glassware, which is made from the river of sands flowing out of the Sea of Daj. * Fimblefist: The northern-most gnomish city on Dragon's Head. Because it is on the fringes of Gnomish society it has developed a particularly strong and well ordered military tradition. Society Gnomes have a strong fascination with both humor and science. Some of their greatest advancements have been the product of a prank, while their rigorous cataloging of phenomena allows them to replicate particularly useful successes. They do not have a strong national government. Rather, cities legally control their hinterlands and cities work together in a loose confederation towards common goals of prosperity and trade. Their affinity for illusionary magic plays into their affinity for pranks. Governments vary from city to city, but usually are comprised of a city council that makes large scale decisions while entrusting day-to-day governance to an appointed mayor. The council itself is elected, although to be eligible candidates must be well established figures in the city, usually coming from very old and well respected families, although rarely novos gnomos are able to make it into the ranks of the council in the first generation. There are currently two different court systems at work within gnomish lands. The city court is run by an elected official (whom is specifically drawn from citizens known for being respectable) who both investigates and judges cases. However, regional itinerant courts have been established by the confederacy. These are run by appointed officials from other regions who, ideally, have no local interests. Individuals can choose to take their cases to the itinerant court, or to appeal to them. Generally these bodies arrive at each individual city only twice a year, though they can remain for a month or more. Names Male: Anmow, Davar, Elpin, Patsy, Pidmen, Puk Female: Genna, Elza, Garma Family Names: Redskin, Firechild Stats As per the MM Category:Races Category:Races(GoE)